


Never Knew I Needed

by binlar_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, I'm sorry I don't know how to wirte anything except fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: Kageyama is used to seeing things nobody else sees, and that’s the only reason he doesn’t jump at seeing the redhead boy sitting at his friend’s counter





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift for the hqexchange of march, and it's for stressedmelon on tumblr.  
> The title comes from the princess and the frog theme song Never Knew I Needed.
> 
> I am one of those people that hate figuring out weeks when someone is pregnant, but for me, the week counting worked better with what I wanted to do here. So bear with me, a few pointers thought, a year has 52 weeks, and six months are 24 weeks.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I’m so excited,” Yamaguchi says happily while he unlocks the door.

“I’m happy you finally found what you really wanted to do,” Kageyama says entering right behind him.

Kageyama is used to seeing things nobody else sees, and that’s the only reason he doesn’t jump at seeing the redhead boy sitting at his friend’s counter. It’s the only reason he keeps walking into the flower shop without making eye contact with the boy. He learned through the years that pretending to not see them can save him from a lot of trouble.

“What do you think?” His friend asks bringing his attention back to what he was supposed to be doing.

“it’s a very pretty shop, I think it’s going to go well.”

“I’m glad to hear it” Yamaguchi mumbles cheeks burning “I need to get a few things from the back, can you open for Tsukki when he gets here?” He just nods.

The red head is now on the floor and approaching him with careful footsteps like he’s eyeing a pray or something. When he’s close enough to Kageyama feel his breath on his, he holds out his finger intending on touching his cheek.

“I wouldn’t,” He says, and the boy next to him squeaks jumping literally 3 feet in the air, hiding behind a tall plant on the corner.

A few curious things Kageyama learned about magical beings in his 21 years of life. The first one is that no matter how many years these creatures might have, they are always surprised at being seen. The second one is anything that’s nature or natural, forest, garden or even flower shops attract them, their very existence is intertwined with nature. The third one belongs to the sad things Kageyama knows about life, most of them are afraid of humans since everything they seem capable of doing is destroying their habitat and build “dead” things instead.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” He says softly, trying to soften his expression, he knows his face is not the most inviting one. The boy doesn’t budge, just stays there, looking at him trough space of the leaves.

Kageyama decides to let him be

XXX

**Week 1**

When Yamaguchi had told him he finally decided what he wanted to do and started the preparatives for opening the shop, Kageyama promised himself, he would come at least once a week to visit his friend. Which wasn’t really that hard considering his life basically consisted of volleyball and Yamaguchi was one of the very few friends he had, if you could count Tsukishima as one of his friends as well as the rest of his karasuno team.

He enters the shop, and he’s pleasantly surprised to see it’s filled with people. Redhead is in the same exact spot he was the last time, sitting on the corner of the counter legs dangling back and forth. When he notices he’s there he squints his eyes, like Kageyama is doing something suspicious instead of just walking trough the door.

“Kageyama,” Yamaguchi says excitedly walking to his side “This week has been crazy, I didn’t know that many people would need flowers in their lives, and more than that I haven’t lost a single flower all week, none of them have withered”

“That’s really good,” He says side eyeing the redhead, the number of costumers may have nothing to do with him, but the flowers have to be his presence here. He allows Yamaguchi to keep chatting excitedly until a client needs him and then he goes to rest against the counter by the boy’s side.

“Thank you for taking care of the flowers” He whispers so people don’t think he’s insane. The boy stares wide-eyed at him but doesn’t say a thing.

XXX

**Week 4**

After a few more weeks of observation, Kageyama is pretty sure the boy is a Fae.  The boy has the small stature they usually have, the pointy ears and his new discovery, the mischievous personality. He’s just missing the marks, but they could be hidden under his light blue robe.

Kageyama discovery comes on a boring Monday when he doesn’t have practice, so he’s just chilling at the shop, watching as customer comes and go, a group of girls buying a bouquet to another friend making birthday, a father buying flowers to his daughter, an aged man buying anniversary flowers, and so on.

That’s until Tsukishima shows up a little bit after lunch. Yamaguchi beans at his very presence, and he can’t help but notice that the Fae head’s snap at his entrance too. Tsukki exactly like Kageyama seems to stop by as often as he can, none of them want Yamaguchi to feel left out, just because he doesn’t go to college anymore.

“Look who’s here,” the blond says sarcastically at him, they are better, but still not exactly on the same terms.

“Tsukki” Yamaguchi pleads, hates seeing the two of them fighting, even if in a friendly way.

They talk for a few more minutes before Tsukishima has to go to his classes.

“One of us has to study” he snarks, but Kageyama refuses to rise to the bait, too used to this by now. The important thing here is that he notices the Fae moving trough the store in the direction of the door, following the rhythm of the other two boys. When the blond is getting out he places a single flower onto his backpack, he turns to Kageyama and put his finger on his lips, in a universal sign of secrecy.

Kageyama stays quiet. He’s very amused that it took the boy just a few weeks to catch up with Yamaguchi’s crush, but Tsukishima that had years to do so, still haven’t.

XXX

**Week 10**

It’s kind of addicting, once he starts helping the Fae with getting Yamaguchi and Tsukishima together he can’t seem to stop. It’s the way he distracts Yamaguchi so the boy can give Tsukki more flowers, or how he offers to take the blond to the door and let Yamaguchi do something else, so the Fae can leave a variety of objects all with flowers or flower shaped. Hair clips for his bangs, erasers, hair ties.

Today though the read head is either tired of their beating around the bush or just confident there are close enough to where he wants them to be because instead of watching them from the sidelines like he usually does, he stands right beside Yamaguchi. Kageyama just watches, after all this time he knows the boy is inoffensive.

The boy waits impatiently until they are saying their goodbyes and then he attacks, Yamaguchi was going for a goodbye hug when the boy sticks his foot in the way, making the brunet to tumble forward straight into Tsukki waiting arms. They stay there embracing each other with matching pink cheeks. The boy turns to him with a mischievous grin on his face.

“My name is Shouyou,” He says before disappearing into thin air.

XXX

**Week 12**

This time he can avoid stopping when entering the shop. There are two of them now, Shouyou and blond girl a little bit smaller than him, she’s in a pink robe and has her marks on her left arm, they make an intricate design of flowers and stars.

“What’s wrong?” His friend asks upon seeing him just standing there.

“Have you been leaving offerings here?”

“Yeah! I want to thank the gods since the shop is going so well”

“Not gods” Kageyama offers through gritted teeth, Yamaguchi just stares at him, until understanding seems to dawn on him. His friend is one of the few people who believed in his from the beginning.

“Oh! Is there something in my shop?” he questions looking around even if he can’t see them.

“There was a Fae,” he says sighting “Now there’s two of them”

“Great!” Yamaguchi exclaims beaming at his taller friend “I hope they are enjoying their stay. I’m very thankful for their help”

On the counter, both Faes are blushing cutely

XXX

**Week 18**

“You what?” Tsukki asks laughing escaping his body without his consent.

“I’m buying this cactus because they think I’m surrounded by too many negative vibes”

“And then Shoyou and Hitoka enchanted it for you?” Yamaguchi finishes for him, he nods. Among the three of them, he was always the most sensitive to people feelings, so no laugh escapes him.

“Even Fae can notice your shit personality” Tsukki remarks from behind the counter, Kageyama just furrows his brows, he’s not going to lose his cool, it’s not every day he gets presented by magical creatures.

“They like me enough to give me a magic cactus, so it surely can be that shit,” He says and the blond just narrows his eyes at him

“Whatever,” he says taking his eyes away from him. Kageyama smiles internally, he learned that if he stayed calm Tsukki didn’t find it so funny to mess with him.

XXX

**Week 20**

He opens his eyes to red hair, and even if he won’t ever admit it, he’s so used to the dream that he just rolls over and pulls the smaller body towards his on.

“Uhn” Shouyou hums and small hands grasps the strings of the hood he’s sleeping in “That’s nice,” he says giggling “I would have come sooner if I knew you would be this happy to see me”

That’s when it hits him, Kageyama had made a mistake, a very big one. He was not sleeping, in fact, he awake and holding a very real and very warm Shouyou in his arms. He stiffs immediately.

“I-I’m… sorry” he manages after almost choking on his words “I was a little sleepy”

“Nothing to be sorry for, how I said before, it’s really nice,” the smaller boy says burying himself a little deeper in Kageyama embrace, he forces himself to relax again.

“Anything specific you wanted with me?”

“You kept our cactus. You are good human” he mumbles “I just wanted to make sure”

Kageyama doesn’t ask why. He’s not sure if he’s ready to hear whatever reason Shouyou might have.

XXX

**Week 28**

“What happened?” It’s the first thing he hears when he sets foot at home.

“What are you doing here?” he asks Shouyou isn’t exactly constant with his visits, he just comes whenever he feels like it.

“Yamaguchi was closing earlier, and he was kind enough to let us know it was because you were at the hospital, I know it’s the place where sick people go. I got worried about you”

“It was nothing, I just hit my head and blacked out for a few minutes”

“Then why are you purple?” he questions touching his eye with a feather light touch

“This was the ball I was trying to get”

“You didn’t” He states so matter of factly Kageyama can’t help but laugh, he stops as soon as he sees Shouyou getting undressed.

“What are you doing?” he asks grabbing one of his hands, stopping him from freeing his other arm from his robe.

“It’s easier if you touch it” he explains like one would talk to a five-year-old.

“Touch what?”

“My marks, duh?”

“What for?” he remembers he’s still holding him, so he frees the boy.

“Healing you” He states and before Kageyama can protest the Fae turns around. Naked from waist up, his mark is finally visible. There are a lot of twirls and small flowers Kageyama can’t remember the name of, but the most noticeable thing is big the Sun in the dead center of his back.

“They are beautiful” He finds himself mumbling in the silence of his living room.

“Touch them” the smaller boy demands, the brunet reaches out with an excitant hand, Shouyou skin, as usual, is radiating heat “Both hands”

The moment both his hand are in contact with the boy in front of him, he can feel it crawling trough his skin, some kind of raw energy that makes the skin around his eyes tingle. It’s fascinating, Kageyama never got to feeling magic like this.

XXX

**Week 32**

After the healing incident as Kageyama refers to it in his head, Shouyou is a way more frequent visit at his house and in his life in general. Kageyama it’s trying really hard to not think about it, but it’s very hard when the first thing he sees when he wakes up is the boy, and when he gets home he’s there too, and at the flower shop, and when he’s not physically there Kageyama it’s thinking about him.

“This is so weird,” the redhead says still standing on the sofa’s back holding the control away from the brunet.

“What? TV?” He asks giving up, he wanted to watch the sports channel, but the Fae was in the mood for cartoons, so he lost the power of the remote control.

“Also, but being able of touching it’s what I was referring to”

“Every creature can touch me,” He says, this has got him a few bad memories.

“But I can’t touch every human”The redhead exclaims, putting his hand on his cheek. He hasn’t noticed how close the Fae was, now they are staring directly into each other’s eyes. He can’t look away.

“Now you can touch me” he whispers, normal voice seeming inappropriate for the moment.

“Yeah. I can” He says and leans in. It’s not as strong at the other time, but Kageyama can distinctly feel a tingling of energy running through his body. He has kissed people before, but kissing Shouyou seems very different somehow. He feels like they are molding to each other, like they are becoming matching pieces of a puzzle.

He’s dizzy when they let go of each other.

XXX

**Week 36**

Kageyama it’s just kind of counting how many days he can not touch the subject without it coming to haunt him somehow, he thinks he’s holding up pretty well considering after that Hinata was at his place every single day.

Winter is starting to really get intense so he’s spending more time at home. Which means, even more, time with the redhead, it’s not really a surprise when his peace comes to an end. They are laying on the couch watching some show Kageyama doesn’t usually watch.

“Kageyama” the on top of him calls, making him shift his focus from the TV to him.

“Yes?”

“How come we never kissed again?” he asks simply, a serious look overtaking his features, Kageyama should probably know better to put so teen drama to play on the TV.

“Why would you ask that?”

“Yamaguchi and Tsukki kiss each other all the time”

“We are not them”

“But that’s what people that like each other do, isn’t it?” he questions now sitting at Kageyama stomach.

“You like me?” he questions actually surprised by the fact.

“Isn’t it obvious? I talked to you, I let you help me with my plans, I let you touch my marks and healed you!” he explains counting on his fingers.

“I’m sorry, that’s not necessarily how human’s work. But I do like you too”

“You kissed me back, I know that”

“Ok,” He says feeling his cheeks heat up

“That means that now I get to kiss you a lot too?” the smaller boy asks shyly

“Yes, you get” He answers and receives an armful of Fae in return.

XXX

**Week 45**

“Holy shit!” Yamaguchi says when he’s entering Kageyama’s living room. He and Tsukki have a project to do so the brunet is coming to play referee, but also to bother them.

“What?” Tsukki asks staring at his boyfriend.

“Is that Shouyou?” He questions pointing at the sofa where Shouyou is indeed sited on.

“You can see me?” the Fae asks excitedly getting up.

“I can” Yamaguchi confirms Tsukki seems very confused, Kageyama is a little bit too, but them he remembers something he was told about magic creatures.

_The more you stay with humans, the more human-like you becomes._

He doesn’t exactly know how to feel about it, he knows Shouyou will never lose his magic, but he doesn’t know if Shouyou will think he’s worth being more human-like for.

XXX

**Week 52**

Somehow Shouyou deems him worth enough to stay here. He started to become more visible and more real with every passing day. Kageyama had a blast seeing him eating human food for the first time, or just doing normal things, like putting modern clothes on, or trying to use the microwave.

When he was an actually solid person he started working with Yamaguchi at the flower shop.

Kageyama can’t believe his luck, can’t believe how one year changed his life so much. He just got such an unexpected happily ever after. Shouyou is that one thing he never knew he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I had a hard time at first trying to define what exactly I wanted my Faes to look like, or how they would work, so here’s a little bit on that:  
> -They all have pointed ears and kind of small stature (I know that neither Hinata or Yachi are exactly small, it’s just that everybody else on the anime is too tall)  
> -They all have marks on their skin and they are kind of glow in the dark. I imagine them something like this(http://jen-iii.tumblr.com/post/157761012896/finally-done-a-full-masterpost-of-my-glowy).  
> -The Fae would be divided into the elements, both Hinata and Yachi are earth Fae, that’s why they ventured themselves into the flower shop. They kind of are influenced by day or night(Like some kind of ascendant?), that’s why Yachi has stars and Hinata the Sun. That’s also why Hinata is always warm.  
> \- I imagine Hinata’s flowers being according to google statice(I’m really bad at flower’s names. Don’t judge me)  
> -Anything that's not clear to you, you can totally come ask me  
> Other unrelated notes:  
> -I might write more of this, it was something nice to work on.  
> -I’m binlar-lover on tumblr if wanna talk Haikyuu with me.


End file.
